New York City Prep
by klcb93
Summary: this story is loosely based of the show gossip girl/ and the clique series. you will definitely get hints of both series in the book. but with new characters. this is my first fan fiction so bare with me as i try to get this story rolling.
1. Prologue

NYC PREP

Prologue

Sometimes I wake up, and I wonder…. What would my life be like if my dad was still alive. And then I remember, I would still be in Brooklyn, living in the projects. My brother would still be at home, trying to pursue his art career. My mom would be working the late-night shift at the local Laundromat. And my father, he would be working at the Brownstone paper mill. What a life huh? And every morning I wake up, and think, how did I get here? To this nice townhouse in the upper- east side of Manhattan. I wake up in satin sheets, I have my own personal maid, and driver, and of course all the clothes you can ever imagine. I'm not trying to brag, honestly, I think that's tacky, only people who pretend to be well off brag. But I want you to understand what a huge change I had to go through. Who am I? I'm Kaylee Johnston. Formerly Kaylee Williams. After my mom remarried she changed all of our last names…except for my brother. Well this morning is the start of a different change in my life. Are you ready to see what its like to live in the city?


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

My alarm clock wakes me at 5:00. Yep I have to wake up three hours before schools starts. There is so much I have to do! Of course the necessary routine, shower, put on my outfit, the standard private school uniform and then put on makeup. When I walk downstairs I always meet my mom. She's someone I look up to dearly, she always has my lunch prepared and an energy bar ready for me when I get to the kitchen. And she hasn't ever failed, not even today.

" Kaylee you need to stop running down the stairs, you might break a picture frame!" That's my mom for you, she's always trying to keep the house as clean and orderly as possible. "Mom I'm in a hurry! I have to pick up Roxie and Emma before 7:00 if we want to hit bagel bar before school". " Well you should be spending more time in the books, instead of the _bagel bar_ with your friends." that's something I never understood, my mom knows that having a social life in the city is crucial if you want to make it anywhere. And she never went to college and look how her life turned out! I want a life exactly like hers. "Don't worry, I highly doubt that spending a hour and a half at the bagel barn will effect my studies that much." "Well-" "Bye mom! I love you!" I always have to do this, my mom gets real inspirational in the morning, and she always feels like she has to give me some kind of insightful knowledge. But I have no time for inspirational lectures; I have to see my friends. When I walk out of my house I see Donald. Donald is my driver, I don't know his last name, let alone anything else about him. Well scratch that I do know one thing, he's funny, and he has this amazing talent of brightening up my day. I guess that's why I keep him around. Today is no different than any other days, he is waiting by the Suburban to pick me up. "Good morning Kaylee, it's rather bright this morning." The usual for Donald, his first sentence to me every morning has something to do about the weather. "Yeah, I heard it was going to be hot today, its days like these where I hate wearing this stupid uniform." "Don't you hate wearing that uniform everyday?" Yep, I might not know a lot about Donald but he knows a lot about me. "Yeah, but I ESPECIALLY hate it on warm days." Donald chuckles then opens and closes the door for me and then he proceeds to go to the driver's seat and drive. The first stop is to Roxie's house. All of my friends are well off, but I guess if we had to rate how well off we all were, Roxie would be at the end of the totem pole. She has a smaller townhouse in the Upper East Side, but I don't judge her. When we stop at her house she looks angry and storms to the car. Roxie is really dramatic, that's probably why she is an artsy person. She loves theatre and singing. She's one of the stars at our school, she gets the lead roles in all of our schools plays. One day she will be an Oscar-winning superstar! "Hey Rox! Why are you pissed?" " Listen if I want to talk about it I will, but for now I don't, so can we just not talk about it?" "Ooookay then". Roxie tends to get an attitude, but I don't want to start a fight. I don't want her to leave too. We ride in silence till we get to Emma's house. I'm glad that Emma is in a brighter mood, it will make this trip a little more bearable. When she gets in the car, she turns straight to me " I just got a new fashion idea, Feathers! Like in the 60's! How they had the feathers on the side of cardigans and such. I'm going to bring that back!" Emma wants to be the next Marc Jacobs, only a straight girl version. And she has the talent to do it! I love her drive, it amazes me at how someone who had everything given to her on a silver platter, still feels the urge to accomplish something. " Sounds hot!" I say, " Winter formal is coming up! We could all center our dresses around a feather theme!" "How about no? " Roxie states, "i'm not cool with anything promoting the use of plucking feathers from animals." Of course Roxie would have a problem with it. "What's wrong?" asks Emma, she is the motherly person out of the group. "Just leave her alone" I say, i'm just not really in the mood to deal with Roxie's antics. Roxie rolls her eyes and opens her phone and starts to text. Maybe she can direct her anger to the person she's texting instead of Emma and me. Once we get our food at the bagel barn, we head back to school. "Have you talked to Blake yet?" asks Emma shyly. Blake, she's been my best friend ever since I moved to the Upper East Side. Or she was my best friend. In the beginning of junior year we had a falling out. See, my friends and I are the "popular" kids in the school. All the rest of the student body looks up to us, and sometimes even caters to us. Like we are royalty, and of course we don't complain. It happens every year, once one group of "royalty" leaves then the student body elects another one, and my friends and I made the cut. The summer before junior year, Blake's mom had died and I tried to be there as best as I could for her, I understood what it feels like to lose a parent. But Blake changed after that, she wasn't open with me anymore, she became a stonewall. When junior year began, I started getting noticed a little more than the other girls and she became jealous I guess. She got so mad at me. I tried to tell her that it was nothing that people cared about her just as much as they cared about me. She didn't want to hear it and she started talking to me less and less. Eventually I confronted her about it and she said some horrible things about me. She threatened to tell the school my biggest secret. And I've hated her ever since. "No, I will never talk to that girl again." And I too got out my phone and started to text. I wanted to let Emma and Roxie know I was done with Blake, for good.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

* For a heads up, there is some bad language in this chapter

CHAPTER TWO

My high school, Martin Hill Academy, is one of the most prestigious high schools in America. Everyone who goes there gets into an ivy. .Person. That's probably why so many people drop out, my school doesn't play with academics, every student must maintain at least a 3.0 gpa, 5-10 hours of community service each week and do some type of extracurricular activity. I have a 4.0 GPA, for my community service hours I help plan and work fundraisers for kids with special needs and I am part of the fashion club. Sports were never really my thing. Emma is so smart, she has a 4.1 GPA and she is the president of the fashion club for Martin Hill. Roxie has a 3.0 GPA, and she is in the theatre program, of course. It seems like nowadays the only time Roxie is happy is when she is on stage, pretending to be someone else.

When we get to school we always have to check and see if our makeup is done and check our outfits for anything out of place. We don't want anyone to see us if we aren't looking our absolute best. Once we give each other the Okays we head towards the school. Today is just like any other day, everyone tries to pretend like they aren't looking at us, but they always have to have a second side- glance when we walk by, and we love it. While we are walking to our lockers I see this slender, strawberry–blonde haired girl waiting at the locker, it could only be one person. Blake James. "I need to talk to you Kaylee". This girl needs to get a clue our friendship is over, nothing will ever fix what she destroyed. "Wow, you actually want to talk to me now, I thought I was the last person on earth you ever wanted to see" Blake looks like she is ready to punch me in the face. I can intimidate anyone I want, but Blake. She knows me too well, she knows my weaknesses. "Look, I just wanted to let you know Sam has moved here, she thinks everything is cool between us and if she finds out what happened she's going to go run and tell her parents and they are going to want to into therapy, just do me this one favor and I'll be out of your hair for good." Samantha James is Blake's overly bubbly and innocent cousin. Blake hates her. Sam can be annoying at times but she means well." Well maybe that's what you need" I said, "therapy". Blake changes from white to red in a matter of seconds "you are such a bitch! You can never be sensible, you know good and well I have some crap on you, you don't want me to use it. You will be cool with me or else!" there she goes again, blackmailing me. "So this is what our friendship has come to, you blackmailing me to get what you want. Its hard to remember that we were once best friends." I know I sound hurt when I say this, but deep down I miss the friendship I once had with Blake, she was more than my best friend, we were like sisters. "We were never best friends, and we never will be" then she turns and walks away. Just like that. "Gosh Kaylee" states Rox " you didn't have to be that mean to her, you know she's still dealing with her mom's death." " You don't know the whole story Roxie, and until you know don't judge me or my actions." Then Emma who has been quiet for most of the time states "Well that's no shocker, when you and Blake were still friends you always kept more things between you guys and never let me and Roxie know hardly anything. Now that you guys hate each other, you still have secrets you wont tell us. I thought we all were supposed to be best friends, not just you and Blake!" Emma looks so upset, like she is about to cry. "Em, you know you and Rox are my best friends too, I love you just as much as I loved Blake, and now I love you even more, because I know you guys have my back more than Blake ever did!" and while I say this I know I'm lying, every word of it.


End file.
